


Sweetest Slice of Paradise

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: A Collection of Mini Monstrous Love Stories [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Androgynous male character, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Canon Queer Relationship, Cock Rings, Monster Romance, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Psuedo Knot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tabaxi, half-dragon, penis sheath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: A World of Theic StoryAfter finding out that Grymes, the party's half-dragon, hasn't celebrated their birthday in years, their partner Ink, the group's tabaxi bard, decides it is time to give them a birthday they will never forget.Porn with barely a plot.Dedicated to Grymes' hivebrain in honor of their Birthday.
Relationships: Grymes/Ink, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Other(s)
Series: A Collection of Mini Monstrous Love Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sweetest Slice of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bombasticus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombasticus/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Bomby. Welcome to the world of The Olds. 
> 
> In celebration of said day, here is some gratuitous smut of our favorite silver half dragon and their hairless little twink of a tabaxi~
> 
> To anyone who stumbles across this, I hope you enjoy the read as well!  
> More Ink and Grymes stories will be posted over time.

Jet black fingers worked to adjust the velvety red ribbons adorning the tabaxi’s bare skin. Ink’s ears flicked, the chime of the bells adorning his deaf ear reverberating through the room, not bothering him in the least as the muted noise finally echoed in his opposite ear. He had put great care into adorning himself ‘just so’; calling in multiple favors from contacts and other party members to acquire the fine ribbon and body paints, making up the scant outfit. It was meant to entice, leaving little to the imagination, as it wound over his lithe frame. 

Shuffling across the plush bedding and pillows, the tabaxi adjusted the placement of the various items prepared for the evening ahead. An array of lotions and oils, as well as a delicately detailed cake. Feline lips curled into a smug look of satisfaction, feeling rather proud of the job he had done. Growing up in a bakery, learning from his patissier father, meant that he had acquired not only a taste for such sweet things, but the sharp eye for creating and decorating the items, when he chose to do so. 

The assortment of items finally arranged to his satisfaction, he returned to draping himself over the ornate bedding, waiting for the guest of honor to arrive. 

As long as everything had gone according to plan, the half-dragon would be stumbling back into their room after being ushered around for the day, effectively distracted, by the party’s gnome. A day of ‘errands’ and minor ‘chores’, things like buying spell components and bathing the party’s guard dog, a loveable guard drake named George, had been arranged to keep them busy while Ink made preparations for the first stage of the dragon’s birthday surprises. 

After the private encounter, there was still a party amongst the rest of their group planned, but the initial plans called for a much more… intimate setting. 

The entire plan had been brought to fruition when the group had been discussing birthdays and traditions; while parties and celebrations of births were always a festive occasion for Ink, having come from a large family, Grymes had lived a longer, much different life. It wasn’t uncommon for them to completely forget when their day of birth was coming or going, unlike their youth days. From that date forth, the rest of the party members began to scheme, working together to make sure the silver dragon’s next birthday would be an unforgettable one. 

Ink’s thoughts returned to the forefront of his mind as the sound of the heavy wooden door creaked open. 

“I’m going to wrap Gabbro and George both in so many spells, they will never get a speck of dirt on them again. They will be dirt REPELLANT. Watching a gnome and drake have a mud fight is hilarious, though. You missed ou-” 

The words falling from the dragon’s maw stopped mid-sentence, their mouth going dry as the sight awaiting them began to process, turning over in their mind. 

An array of various bottles and treats, as well as a small, ornate box covered the small table near their bedding. Their attention quickly passed the assortment though, falling on the sphynx-like tabaxi strewn across their bed. Deep red strips of velvety ribbon and fabric draped over slender curves, accenting where the slightest divet shown under his delicate ribs, the arch of his back ever so slightly exposed. Across his skin, swirling patterns had been painted, delving down towards his pubic bone; the words ‘Happy Birthday’ scrolling over his ribs and stomach.

The creature watched, his face curling into a devilish smile as he watched the dragon read the words adorning him. 

Grymes’ blank face suddenly switched to a coy, excited grin. Their arms crossed over their chest as they curled their tail around the handle of the heavy door behind them, closing it quickly. 

“Now I see who put Gabbro up to their shenanigans… Making them get dirty and keeping me busy while you got dirty for me up here, hmm?”

The feline smirk curled wider as Ink’s long, slender tail curled invitingly around his ankle. Raising a hand, a single finger pointed at the dragon’s chest, curling in with the faintest ‘come hither’ motion. 

Without an ounce of hesitation, Grymes closed the gap between them, their tall frame clearing the room in 3 strides. Leaning over the teasing, lithe figure, sharp teeth curled into a devious smile next to the tabaxi’s face. Hot breath lingered over his shoulder and neck as a growl resounded in his healthy ear. “Now what are you supposed to be, looking like this? My birthday present?”

Ink felt a shudder wrack his spine, gooseflesh rising along his flesh. He slipped his claws up the soft scales of Grymes’ underbelly, up towards their chest. Nodding against the dragon’s neck and face, he purred low in his throat in response. Giving a slight push against the lumbering chest, they put a fraction more distance between them, raising his hands to sign up at their partner. 

Grymes readily moved back at the soft nudge, watching the flurry of motions the tabaxi made, only just processing what he said to them. 

‘You always service me. Your birthday. I’ll service YOU.’

A warm pit began to form in Grymes’ gut as they processed the words. The side of their mouth curling upwards, they nodded, easily rolling over and lounging on their back across the massive bed. One of their arms slid up, their hand helping prop up their head as the opposite hand slipped to their thigh. Curiosity filled them as they watched the sphynx turn to crawl along their prone form. 

Licking teasingly at his lips, Ink slid his claws along the silver scales covering Grymes’ body, taking his time to work his way up from their knees and thighs, up towards their chest and stomach. Just before touching their collar, his hand darted away, craning across them as he plucked up one of the colored glass bottles. 

Briefly showing it to the silver half-dragon, just long enough to earn a quirk of a brow, the silent question was quickly answered as he tipped the bottle slightly, a pool of sweet, fragrant oil dripping over scaled muscles. Another delicate tip of the bottle, filling the feline’s soft palm with more of the liquid, before he placed it back in it’s spot on the table. 

Making a show of spreading the oil across both hands, thoroughly coating his nimble fingers, Ink made quick work of pressing the pads of his fingers into the tensed muscles before him. Kneading and pulling the taunt muscles, occasionally using sharp nails to scratch at the rougher patches of scales that he knew tended to itch, he took his time working along the dragon’s form. 

The only thing keeping Grymes’ from falling asleep under the tender touches was the sight before them, watching enraptured as the smaller creature spared them occasional glances, arching delicately and pressing against their skin with each stretch. Their slender tail winding around Grymes’ larger one intimately. 

The chaste touches soon turned into heavy pets, moving to the divet between Gryme’s thighs. Slick fingers traced along the barely open slit, the tabaxi’s head diving down and using small, sharp teeth to nip at the delicate scales along the inside of Grymes’ thighs. A shuddering breath pulled from the dragon’s throat, reverberating in their chest until it resounded as a carnal growl, the touches making the heat in their belly intensify. 

A large hand slipped from their thigh, curling along the feline’s body until it settled on his shoulder and neck. Adjusting slightly, they slid a large, taloned finger along Ink’s cheek, encouraging the nips and bites. Satisfied at the response, the tabaxi grinned, licking a strip along the dragon’s inner thigh, not stopping until his tongue touched the bottom of the widening slit. Carefully delving his fingers along the slit’s opening, the tapered tip of the hardening member began to peek from its sheath, pulling a hiss from the larger creature’s gritted maw.

Tilting their large head back, they closed their eyes, savoring the feeling of long, slippery fingers wrapping around their shaft as it fully exposed itself. Pleasant pumps and tugs along the growing member made their head spin, a second hand slipping to join the first around the impressive girth.

The longer the tabaxi worked them, the harder the silver half-dragon found it to keep their hands to themselves, quickly growing restless and wanting to return the pleasant feelings coiling inside them. Dark eyes flicked to the velvet ribbons adorning the smaller creature’s thin body. Reaching past the thinner ribbon gracing Ink’s neck, they began to finger the soft fabric, teasingly containing Ink’s own hardening length. 

Huffing darkly, Grymes wound the end of the ribbon around their fingers, gripping it tightly as the tabaxi’s long, textured tongue began to lap along the tip of Grymes’ cock. Giving the ribbon a slight tug, the fabric easily unfurled, falling away in loose draping motions from Ink’s supple form. The resulting sigh from the feline’s mouth, and the way his shoulders tensed at the relief as his own dick strained, bobbing contently as it was exposed to the cool air, sent shivers down Grymes’ spine. Their dick twitched in Ink’s hands, the last threads of control in Grymes’ mind beginning to unwind.

The sight of the glinting piercings along the subtly textured shaft were too much to bear. A shocked noise instinctually rose from Ink’s throat as the half-dragon easily grabbed his form, maneuvering him until he found himself nearly upside down, braced in Gryme’s arms and hands, and against their chest. The thick, dragon-like dick before his eyes twitched eagerly.

A gruff, strained voice resounded from behind him, just before a long tongue left a trail of saliva along the swell of his ass. “Keep doing what you planned- I just want to unwrap my gift.”

Ink shivered, nodding as he bobbed his head lower, taking the head of Gryme’s member fully into his mouth finally. A groan pulled from his throat as he felt Grymes’ bite at his ass, delving their tongue into his puckered entrance with practiced ease. One of their hands slipped to his decorated cock, enveloping it in their grip before giving it a slow tug.

Curling over the tabaxi’s inverted form, they quickly found a rhythm they both were content with, Grymes spreading the pliant hole before them and rutting up into the needy mouth that awaited them. A litany of huffs and grunts filled the room, littered with wet smacks and pops in time with the shallow thrusts. As the pleasure building within them neared its peak, a thin hand began to pat against Grymes’ thigh urgently. 

The maw nested around his ass pulled away, the long tongue slipping from between his cheeks with an obscenely wet noise, leaving his hole gaping and wet, begging to be filled again. Grymes watched the sight before him,the lust heavy in their voice as they growled out in question. “Wh-what… what’s wrong?”

Ink’s mouth popped off the head of Grymes’ member, slipping himself from their grasp so he could reach for the small, ornate box on the side table. His pale chest flushed and heaving, he handed it to the larger of the pair quickly, his eyes glittering with excitement. Grymes’ brow rose, speaking up as they opened the box carefully. “Now? Uh, okay-” 

Peeking into the box, a look of confusion slowly twisted into one of understanding. 

Plucking the pair of matching rings from the box, sharp teeth glinted teasingly. “To think we finally get matching rings and it’s this kind. You really are a filthy little cat, aren’t you?” 

Ink’s cheeks flushed brighter, despite the Cheshire smile that crossed his face. 

Grymes chuckled lowly at the response, moving to slip the smaller ring over Ink’s already hard member, letting it settle at the base of his cock before giving it a teasing squeeze. Ink shuddered, taking the larger ring from Grymes’ fingers and grinning before putting it in his mouth pointedly. 

Taloned fingers pinched at the tabaxi’s backside, purring out teasing words to him, despite already knowing what he was up to. “And just what are you going to do with that?”

Draping himself across Grymes’ lap, Ink’s tongue swirled through the ring, over the slit along Grymes’ tapered cock head, before dipping down and taking the member into his mouth. A shallow gagging noise escaped in muffled groans as Ink’s mouth widened more to accommodate more of the larger member. Using his teeth, he guided the ring fully down Grymes’ length until it rest just above the swell that rest over the base. Using his fingers, he fully tugged the ring down, swallowing hard around the shaft that already twitched in his throat. 

Grymes groaned into the open air, the snug feeling around the base of the dick combining with the wet, warmth of Ink’s throat sending them over the edge. Stars began to burst behind their clenched eyes as they rut uselessly into Ink’s mouth, their pleasure only building and finding no release. “OH Gods… Mmm… that’s my Good Boy… Come here-” 

Pulling Ink from their weeping cock, they guided him until he was seated in their lap, their matching cocks straining against each other, fully erect. Ink’s fingers danced along their shafts before wrapping around them, beginning to stroke them both in unison with shaky hands. Garbled noises with no meaning behind them began to tumble from his lips as he rut along the underside of Grymes shaft, his own looming orgasm denied by the constricting ring. 

Grymes watched as their partner began to lose himself in the sensations, the raw noises escaping him a chorus they could listen to forever as he shook and twitched with each motion. Reaching forward, Grymes traced their nails over the tabaxi’s bare skin, now slick with sweat. Their voice came out strained, and breathy. 

“I need to say thank you… for s-such a wonder-... wonderful gift…”

Gripping the willowy hips in their fingers, they raised Ink’s thin frame, positioning him over their cock, still damp from the tabaxi’s tongue. Pressing him down, they slowly plunged into him, inch by agonizing inch until he was seated in their lap, the curves of his ass soft over the swell at Grymes’ base. Sharp nails dug into Grymes’ shoulders as Ink adjusted to the intrusion, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly as he caught his breath. 

Gritting their own teeth at the tight warmth around them, Grymes carefully watched Ink’s expressions through hooded eyes. “Suchhh a Good Boy… let me know when… when you’re ready…” 

After a moment, Ink’s thin chin bobbed, nodding as he groaned out and started to raise his hips slowly. Accepting the brief signal to continue, Grymes grip of the narrow hips tightened, their hips pistoning upwards and into the smaller body. Ink mewled contently, pressing down into each thrust with gusto, moving in time as the larger creature began to fuck them. 

Sharp nails dug into the broad, silver chest as Ink wriggled down, pressing harder into each thrust, finally catching Grymes’ attention. Slowing their thrusts into shallow, drawn out strokes, they huffed against the tabaxi’s thin skin. 

“What… do you think you can take it all tonight? Hm?” 

An ardent nod against the dragon’s neck was all the response they got as Ink continued to raise and lower his hips, panting heavily. 

Grymes nodded in return, lapping their tongue over his slender neck and nipping at the ribbon that still adorned it. “Then hold on tight, and tell me if I need to stop-”

Ink nodded feverishly, biting at the scales along Grymes’ shoulder as he felt them press his hips down onto them, pressing their overwhelming length harder into him. Held breath released with a content groan, teary-eyed as the building pressure suddenly released, all of Grymes’ swollen member slipping into him with a satisfying ‘pop’. 

Grymes shuddered, clinging to Ink as they bottomed out in him. Slipping their maw open, they took his shoulder and upper body into their mouth, running their tongue over his damp skin as they groaned loudly. “Hnnng-holy…” 

If it weren’t for the rings containing them both, Grymes was sure they each would be well spent already, the tightness overwhelming them both already becoming too much, far too fast. 

Rutting upwards, they began to slowly fuck their partner again, huffs and curses leaving them in quiet bursts, broken up by shuddered words of praise in Ink’s good ear. The tender motions continued, feeling like an eternity had swallowed them up. As they continued, the pace started to quicken, the shallow thrusts becoming more fevered and needy as words turned into garbled noises. 

Reaching between them, Ink gripped his own member, tugging himself in time with Grymes’ thrusts. Tears gathered in his eyes as pleasure clouded his thoughts. His tongue desperately tried to form words, the normally silent creature ardently trying to beg for release, his voice hoarse and broken from disuse. The words falling from his lips barely resembling the words he was desperately conveying. 

“Pl-Pleash! Pl-please!”

The words resounded in Grymes’ ears, making them twitch and ache, their already hard member swelling at the garbled voice. The only time they had ever heard the tabaxi’s voice was in these moments, when he’d broken so completely for them, unable to help himself but cry out for more of them. The first time had startled them so much they had stopped mid-coitus. Now? Now it sent shivers down their spine. They knew he was at his peak when he sang out for them. 

Pulling themselves completely out of the gasping tabaxi, they quickly began to remove the ring from their genitals, the task made harder by their twitching hips as they fought to stave off their release. Heavy, panting breaths filled the air, mixing with small noises of protest from Ink at their lack of stimulation. He desperately stroked himself, his eyes pleading as he whined and watched Grymes remove the toy.

The moment they were free from the contraption, they launched themselves upwards, shoving Ink’s chest into the soft bedding and raising his hips. The tabaxi’s thin tail wound around their thigh, tugging them closer as they pressed into his waiting hole again, a thankful shudder rocking them both as Grymes fully sheathed themself within him. The moment of reprieve after they pressed into him lasted barely a breath before they curled over his smaller form, pinching him with their teeth as their hips rocked into his ass harder than before. Explicit noises escaped Ink’s throat as he clung to the bedding. Long, feline toes clenched and unclenched, his entire body rocking with each brutal thrust. 

Grymes’ wings lowered around them, curling protectively as they surrounded them both, encasing them as they began to move more erratically. 

Before they could pull their maw from the tabaxi’s form, the building heat within them settled at the base of their spine, their stomach tightening as the pleasure that had been ripped away from them before began to overflow. Pleasure ebbed through them, washing over them in waves as they came within the smaller creature’s body, filling him to the point of threatening to overflow. A bellowing roar worked itself from their chest as they reached below them both, removing the tabaxi’s cock ring as they bottomed out in him, shallow ruts milking themself into him. 

The moment the ring released from his weeping cock, white hot pleasure ripped through Ink’s senses, thick ropes of cum coating Grymes’ hand and the bedding below. The feeling of being filled, of Grymes’ scales against his flesh, it all became too much all at once as he focused on the waves of pleasure crashing over him. 

As they both rocked themselves through the peak of their pleasure,the comfort of the high passing and beginning to settle, Grymes slowly pulled from Ink’s form with a lewd, sucking noise. Cum dripped between his legs, beginning to pool on the bedding and already cooling against his skin. Large hands turned his gasping form over, adjusting them both until the tabaxi lay atop Grymes’ sweaty, massive form. 

Ink curled contentedly across the broad chest, letting out a small sigh as he looked up into the dragon’s eyes. He smiled softly, holding his hands up and signing briefly before laying his head down, his eyes drooping in exhaustion. 

‘Happy Birthday.’

Grymes smiled, sharp teeth glinting in the low light. Reaching over briefly, they dragged their finger through the fancy little cake, placed so lovingly for them on the bedside table. Drawing the finger to their mouth, their tongue wound around their finger, savoring the sweet, floral flavor as it spread over their palette. They silently wondered if the tabaxi had made it himself. It was surprisingly delicious; not overly sweet like many of the confections he himself favored. 

One of their arms curled upwards, resting behind their neck as their other hand slipped up to drape over the tabaxi’s uninhibited form. “I should have birthdays more often~”


End file.
